over coming
by ichigo96
Summary: She seemed to be on top of things but some thing was wrong. Dark was consuming her. Life as she new it was fading away. Her friends could not see her true self behind her mask but he could. But she would deny it almost so much he could not tell until
1. Chapter 1

Over coming 

X m

Other world

Inuyasha/kagome

Summary

She seemed to be on top of things but some thing was wrong. Dark was consuming her. Life as she new it was fading away. Her friends could not see her true self behind her mask but he could. But she would deny it almost so much he could not tell until one day...

Disclaimer

I do not own inuyasha but I do own this story. The disclaimer goes for all chapters.

Ok people this is my first fanfic so deal with me!

Chapter 1

"Kagome wake up! I've never seen you sleep so long." Kagome's mom said well walking to wake her daughter up. Once at her door miss higurashi tried to open the door but it was locked. What was kagome doing that she needed the door locked? Kagome always slept with the door shut but it was always unlocked. She might have locked it when she went to shut her door. "Kagome wake up its time for school!" Her mom tried again then walked away.

"Ya ya ya mom ive been up for two hours!" Kagome said to her self. Kagome had been locking her door ever since he had been coming in to her room at night and had sexually harassed her for about a month. But no one seemed to notice. It felt like dark was consuming her to the point she couldn't handle life one of these times she would commit suicide. When she was little she found a secret room hidden in her own room. She had used that to hide from him but sooner or later he would find it then he would defiantly rape her. It felt like yesterday he had come into her room.

Flash back

Kagome had been sleeping when she heard some one walking down the hall. Normally she would be sleeping but that night something felt different like something was going to happen. So kagome lay in bed knowing it was coming, and coming soon.

When kagome heard someone walking down the hall (the last room in the hall), her heart started beating fast. The sound the footsteps echoed down the hall. Kagomes breathing was now frantic. Kagome looked around the room franticly for a place to hide. But it was useless. Kagome brought her attention back to the door only to hear the last of the footsteps. The room was complete thrown into silence. Her heart stopped beating, her breath stiffened. Who ever was walking in the hall, was now standing out side her door. The shadow of the person was shown through the crack at the bottom of her door.

The handle started to turn moving slowly. Kagome stared hopelessly as she heard a click. Kagome shut her eyes not wanting to see any more. The door squeaked as it opened. Who ever it was stood in her door way. You couldn't see who it was but you could tell it was a male. It felt like time had stopped. When kagome heard a voice "kagome are you awake?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 no dad no

Dad what are you doing, what's up? Kagome said still with a shaky voice.

Kagome had thought it was a thief not her dad.

"Kagome what im about to do your not to tell anyone got that!" Her dad said in more of a command.

Kagome a little wary about what her dad said kagome answered ya dad what ever you say."

Kagome could not see her dads face for it was hidden in the shadows but when he stepped forth the look on his was what scared her the most. Whenever she looked at her father he always had the look of love and caring but this, this was of pure lust. He closed the door and locked it. Kagomes room was sound proof because she had always loved to blare her radio he new this because he helped her make it that way.

Kagome wanted to scream but she new it wouldn't work. Kagomes dad walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

Kagome sat up letting the blanket fall from her shoulders revealing her white tank top and red skirt Kagomes dad watched as this happened. As she finished moving her lags over her bed he started to talk "now kagome if you say a word to anyone about this I will…" he put his hand on her thigh and moving it under her skirt when he finely reached her panties he started massaging her down there. Having that happen within three seconds was all kagome needed to know that he was going to rape her.

She jumped and started moving back to get away from him but he stopped her by putting his had behind her back and poling her towards him. The feeling the way he looked made all the trust she hade in him disappear. He put his face up to hers and kissed her on the forehead or I will rape you and I mean it" continuing what he had said before as he slid his fingers past her panties to play with her opening. "

"No dad, no, please don't do this what have I done that's making you do this. Its wrong dad please stop!" kagome screamed pleading, not liking what her father was doing to her. Shut it girl or else!" her father spat shoving his finger in to her and using his other hand to cover her mouth as he pushed her back on to the bed.

Ok people I lost my notebook this story was in but when I find it I will make it better. Please don't get mad at me this is only ½ the chapter so I hope u like it

Reviews

Megan Consoer sorry it's a inu/kag on but I will try to do a one shot on it

Jessica E. and Katie M the story told u


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi every one sorry about the last chapter but hears the second half ive been so tired lately because of cheerleading and school and Halloween. So hear you go.**

**Thought**

**A/n**

**Kagome could do nothing. She didn't want to be raped by her father, so she fell limp. If she did nothing he wouldn't rape her.**

**End of flash back**

**So after that night kagome locked her door. When she was little kagome found a hidden room within her room. He would get angry if she wasn't their she tried it one night the next night he almost raped her but thanks to her mom getting up for a cup of tea and to look for her husband.**

**So every night kagome hid in that room tell her mom came and woke her up. Kagome tried to lock her door but her dad go a hold of the key to her room but that still didn't help after her dad left kagome locked her door so her mom wouldn't come in and see her looking the way she did with tears in her eyes and the stain down her cheeks.**

**The only person who ever new of the room she spent her nights crying was inuyasha. She has been friends with him ever since she was picked on in pre-school.**

**Kagome looked at a pic. of her and him on the beach. Kagome had a white bikini that was prefect for her, showing all the right curves. Inuyasha had on red trunks his silver hair had stuck to his broad muscular chest. The way he looked with the beach behind him, made kagomes stomach twist.**

**Kagome looked away blushing the thought of seeing inuyasha today in school made kagome want to barf. Inuyasha sensed something when he saw kagome at the airport when he got back from the states. Thankfully kagome had a good cover-up.**

"**Shoot inuyashas coming over to night to work on our project." Kagome said then looked at the clock "shit I have school in 15 minutes." Kagome graved a pair of her hot topic pants with the chains black blue and silver, her favorite. Kagome bought them yester day along with a shirt. The shirt was black with ribbon lacing at the top and bottom.**

**Kagome bought them to see the look on inuyashas face. So when he seen her he would drool. Kagome looked at her self in the mirror turning all around to see her self in all corners. Kagome finely finished her face and adding jewelry. She graved her book bag and ran out of her room.**

" **Bye mom, grandpa, sota. By the way mom, inuyasha is coming over ok mom" kagome said Sure dear is he sleeping over? Kagomes mom asked, "He might, I don't know? I'll asks. Latter and mom don't tell dad k?" Kagome asked as she ran out the door. "Ok ill go and get you two some food see you latter." Kagomes mom said but Kagome only heard the beginning of it.**

"**Hay Kags what's up? You look great, no you look sexy!" Inuyasha said seeing kagome in the hall by her locker. " Thanks inuyasha you don't look so bad your self." Kagome said shutting her locker. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of pants like kagome only read and black and a disturbed tee. Kagome looked away ashamed that she could ever be friends with him.**

"**Kags what's up your not your self did someone do something to you? Because you know me if someone messes with my kages their going to pay." Inuyasha said punching his palm.**

"**No no inuyasha its nothing, its just that time of the month. Nothing else I promise." Kagome graved inuyashas fluffy dog-ears and started rubbing them. The purring sound coming from inuyasha made kagome's arousal spike. Inuyasha smirked at this. Then some thing hit him real hard. It wasn't the time of month for kagome it's a lie' inuyasha thought. Inuyasha graved kagomes hands to stop her and sniffed the air confirming what he smelt was right.**

"**Kags you're lying to me its not that time of the month. I can tell, so what's up?" Inuyasha said getting annoyed with kagome for lying. Inuyasha put her hands down to her side then graving her upper arms.**

"**Nothings wrong with me inuyasha and… will you stop sniffing me! Maybe I don't like being sniffed have you ever thought of that inuyasha!" kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.**

**Inuyashas ears went down flat on his scull. "Jess wench do you have to yell so loud?"**

**And kags…" inuyasha went to a serious face " why do you smell so much like your father I mean why do you have his stench all over you?"**

**i did it i made it longer so yes and i finly got it up. sory but reviews have to wait tell next chapter having problums**


End file.
